


Dean's Love For Crowley

by ErenTitanYeager



Series: Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, Kinks, Kinktober 2018, LGBTQ+ characters, M/M, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 12:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenTitanYeager/pseuds/ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Summary: Dean and Crowley have been dating for three years and Dean wants to show Crowley just how much he means to him.





	Dean's Love For Crowley

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey, y'all. This fic is for day 2 of Kinktober. A close friend of mine from Facebook had requested me to write this fandom and this ship for this prompt. I'll try to write the fifth chapter of A New Life That Is Worth Living in a day or two from right now. Now on with the story.

Dean looked down at his boyfriend, Crowley who's also the king of hell, who is laying down on their bed. Dean smiled softly at Crowley as got on top of him and he rubbed the head of his already lubed up and condom encased cock against Crowley's already lubed up entrance, which caused Crowley to whimper a bit at the feeling. 'I love to make him beg for it.,' Dean had thought to himself. He moved his lips to Crowley's neck, licking and kissing his way to his lips and he finally connected their lips in a searing kiss. Dean then pulled away from Crowley's lips and he smiled at him once more.

"Come on, Crowley. I can't give my aching cock to you unless you beg for it and I really, really want to give it to you.," Dean said and Crowley moaned softly as Dean pressed the head of his hard cock against Crowley's opening. 'I really want to fuck him, but he needs to beg me for first.,' Dean had thought to himself.

Crowley looked up into Dean's eyes and he smiled back up at him, which Dean then returned with his own smile. 'I want Dean's cock in my arse so bad. I just have to beg him for it.,' Crowley had thought to himself. Crowley then placed both of his arms onto Dean's shoulders.

"Please Dean, fuck me. I need your cock. I'm aching for it, Dean. Please, Dean. I love it and I need it. Please.," Crowley begged of him and Dean just couldn't hold back anymore and that's when he pushed forward, and he pushed his entire length inside of Crowley. Both Dean and Crowley let out moans, groans, and grunts. Dean waited for a few minutes until he knew for sure that Crowley had fully adjusted to his cock and then he started to move his hips, thrusting in and out of his boyfriend's ass.

The only sounds that can be heard in the bedroom are the sounds of skin slapping against skin and the moans and grunts coming from Dean and Crowley, and the two men couldn't stop the sounds that they were making even if they wanted to. And with how turned on that Dean and Crowley were, it didn't take very long for both men to cum. Crowley's cum sprayed onto both his and Dean's stomachs and chests and Dean came into his condom.

Dean fell and collapsed on top of Crowley as they both breathed hard at their exertion. Dean then got up and off of Crowley and he pulled out of him. He took the condom off of his dick and he tied it up and threw it away. Crowley stayed on top of the bed for another moment or two before he got up and off the bed. Dean noticed that Crowley had left their bed and he then walked into the bathroom to start the shower to clean up.

Dean stepped into the shower followed shortly by Crowley and the men had sex once more before they actually cleaned up. And then about thirty minutes later, Dean and Crowley finished cleaning up and they walked back into their bedroom. They then replaced the now dirty sheets with clean sheets and the two men then got back into the bed and laid in one another's arms as they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> AN 2: And that's the end of this fic and I hope that all of y'all have loved and enjoyed reading this fic. I'll try to write and post more Kinktober prompts fics sometime tomorrow. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


End file.
